Many different types of packages or containers are available for packaging of non-solid products of the type which are capable of flowing, such as fluids or fluidized materials, including liquids, pastes, powders, and the like, which substances are collectively and generically referred to herein also as “fluids”.
There are different types of closures known in the art, one type of such closures are the so-called disc-top closures, which comprise a closure body and a dispensing element, said dispensing element being attached to said closure body and being pivotable between a closed position and a dispensing position.
Such disc-top closures are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,960 or from U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,318.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing closure with provides an enhanced or alternative handling for the user and which especially enables an easy and secure handling by the user, whereas the closure provides a tamper evident function, indicating to the user whether the dispensing element has already been at least once switched or pivoted into the above-mentioned dispensing position or not.